Give It To Me
by Dirty Talkin' Edward contest
Summary: Bella Swan has always been a little insecure in the intimacy department. With some encouragement from her friend, she is about to do the unthinkable. She is about to make a call that could possibly change her life forever. Entry for the Dirty Talkin' Edward Contest


**Contest entry for the Dirty Talkin' Edward Contest**

**Title**: Give It To Me

**Pairing**: Edward & Bella

**Rating**: MA

**Summary**: Bella Swan has always been a little insecure in the intimacy department. With some encouragement from her friend, she is about to do the unthinkable. She is about to make a call that could possibly change her life forever.

**Disclaimer**: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Bella**

**8:53pm, Saturday night**

"What the heck am I thinking?" I ask myself as I pace back and forth in my bedroom.

I tighten the sash on my hot pink silk robe, making sure none of the silly lingerie Alice convinced me to buy is visible. Although it is really cute and does make my modest sized breasts look amazing, it is so not my style. I'm all about mismatched cotton bras and boy shorts. Not a color coordinated silk number in charcoal grey with white polka dots, white lace accents, and cute little hot pink bows.

_"You need to live a little," Alice said._

_"Find your inner sex goddess," Alice said._

_"Sex should be fun and passionate and a little dirty, or a lot dirty," Alice said._

"Why am I friends with her again? She's nucking futs," I grouse.

I stop in front of my open laptop and sigh. I run my fingers through my messy, wavy, sexed up hair. Alice's words, not mine. I don't know who I'm kidding. She's absolutely right. As depressing as the thought is, I'm a dead fish in the sack. It's a wonder I'm able to hold on to a man at all. I square my shoulders in determination, and snatch my purse off the dresser. I pull the nondescript business card out of my wallet and stare at what's written there in messy boy handwriting.

"Fuck it, let's do this," I say, psyching myself up for what I'm about to do.

I grab my laptop, set it on the small end table, and fall backwards into my black leather recliner. I sit Indian style and tuck the flaps of my robe between my legs so as not to flash the goods too soon. I open the lid on my laptop and pull up Skype. I type the information in and hesitate.

"Oh my god," I groan, rubbing my temples.

I slap my thighs, twice for good measure, take a deep breath, fluff my hair once more, and bite the bullet. I hit the call button and I'm pretty sure I squeak as soon as I do so.

"Hey, baby," the voice on the other end croons.

I can't look. Oh God, what have I done? I squeeze my eyes closed tightly for an unknown amount of time.

"You gonna look at me, sweetheart?" Mr. Sex Voice asks.

I take a hesitant peek up and slap me silly, this man is gorgeous. He's sitting in what can only be described as the love-child of a bean bag and a hammock. It's a big white fluffy thing that appears to be hanging from the ceiling and I really want to be laying in it with this guy. He is dressed in nothing but a tiny pair of red boxer briefs. His hair is a crazy mess and my fingers twitch to give it a good tug.

"What's your name?" He asks.

"Umm... Do I tell you the truth?"

"That's up to you. I'll tell you my name, my real name. It's Edward."

"Ok, I'm Bella."

"Mmm... Bella."

The sound of my name rolling off his tongue makes my insides clench deliciously. I bite my thumbnail, not really sure what to say right now.

"You nervous, my pretty girl?" Edward asks.

I nod dumbly, still gnawing on my finger.

"Don't be, baby. We're gonna have a good time tonight."

"Ok," I whisper, twining my fingers together in my lap.

"Can I see you?" Edward asks.

"Umm... You mean... Naked?" I stutter.

"Of course I want to see you naked, but whatever you're comfortable with right now, sweetheart."

I fiddle with the tie on my robe for a moment before loosening it and slowly letting the silky material fall down my shoulders.

"Oh baby, you're stunning," Edward tells me as he not so subtly adjusts his dick.

I blush and move to pull the robe back up.

"Don't!" Edward calls out, making me jump. "Please, let me see you."

I nod and pull my arms free from the robe, letting the material pool around my waist.

"Your tits are perfect, baby girl. Your skin looks so smooth and creamy. I bet you're soft. Are you soft?"

I shrug and like the idiot I am, say, "I exfoliate."

What the fuck? I exfoliate. I resist the urge to slap my forehead.

"Good to know," Edward says, grinning. "I won't pressure you... Yet. But I will be wanting to see those tits of yours before this night is over."

He lays back and spreads his legs, getting more comfortable I presume. He shoves his hand down the front of his boxer briefs and starts stroking his cock. I can just barely see the tip peeking out from the band that says Calvin Klein.

I lick my lips.

He notices.

"You wanna see my cock, baby?" He asks.

I nod.

He smirks and pulls the front of his briefs down, hooking the band underneath his balls.

His dick is so pretty. I've never been interested in what a man's dick looks like. But his is just something else.

"Stand up," he demands.

His voice does something to me and I don't hesitate to do as he asks. I stand and let the silky robe slither down my body until it's just a pile at my feet. I unconsciously rub my thighs together.

Edward groans and squeezes his dick, "God, you're so fucking sexy."

"Thanks," I say shyly.

"Do you have any toys, beautiful girl?"

I blush hard but nod my head in affirmation.

"Go get it."

I keep my one toy hidden in the back of my nightstand in a black zippered bag with a small luggage lock attached. You can never be too careful. I sit back down in my recliner and hold the rubber dick by the base out in front of me, as if I'm offering it to Edward. It's nothing fancy, a basic, pink silicone imitation that's about 6 inches in length with not much girth.

"That's not as big as me, baby, but it'll do for tonight," Edward says.

He's holding his cock by the base, causing it to stand straight up. I stare. I can't help it. He shakes it back and forth and I giggle.

"Can you take your panties off for me, Bella?"

I nod and sit up straight as I slide the skimpy piece of fabric down my legs. I keep my knees pressed together, embarrassed to be mostly naked.

Edward has rid himself of his boxer briefs and is now sitting with his knees spread apart. He's fondling his balls and lazily stroking his dick.

"Open up. I wanna see your pretty little pussy."

I lay back and let my knees fall open. I've always kept myself maintained down there, but Alice convinced me to get waxed this afternoon. I didn't want to go completely bare, so I chose to keep a small patch of hair. Edward seems to agree, if the predatory look on his face is any indication.

"So pretty, baby. Pale pink with nice puffy lips. I want to nibble on those lips and taste your essence. I bet you taste so fucking good. Tell me how good you taste, sweetheart."

"I... Umm... I don't know if I do. Nobody has ever... Done that to me before."

In truth, I've always been too embarrassed to have anyone do that to me.

"That's a fucking shame. I'd feast on you for hours if you'd let me. Taste yourself for me."

I can feel my face heat up but I drag my pointer finger through my lower lips, gathering up some of the moisture I find there. Edward is watching me intently. I slowly bring my glistening finger to my lips and my tongue darts out, tentatively swirling around my fingertip.

Salt and musk, bitter and creamy. Definitely not what I expected, not bad though.

I suck my finger into my mouth and surprise myself when a small moan escapes.

"Yeah, fuck yeah. That's right, beautiful. I knew you'd taste good."

"I wish you were here," I whisper so quietly I doubt he heard me.

"What was that, baby girl?"

"I... Umm... I wish you were here," I say louder.

"Me too, baby, me too. The things I'd do to you, girl. Mmmmmm..."

"Tell me," I clear my throat. "Tell me what you'd do to me, Edward."

With each passing minute I can feel my inhibitions falling away. I want this. I want to please this man. I want him to please me in return.

"First thing I'd do is rip that fucking bra off of you. I want your tits, baby. I want to feel your perky little nipples harden in my mouth and feel the weight of them in my hands as I gently squeeze them. Take it off for me."

I reach behind me and unhook the offending garment. I lean forward and let it fall down to my elbows before pulling it the rest of the way off.

"Damn, girl, so fucking perfect. Touch your tits, cup them in your hands," Edward tells me, leaning closer to the screen.

I can see the pale green of his eyes now. He has a layer scruff on his jaw and I wonder how it would feel on my thighs. I pinch my nipples.

"Good girl, pinch those little nipples for me. Can you feel it, baby? Can you feel it all the way down between your thighs?"

My head falls back and I moan. Between his sexy voice saying all these dirty things to me and my hands working my breasts over, I may cum without even touching myself between my legs.

"You're getting all hot aren't you, baby? All wet. All ready for my cock."

"Mmmmmm... Yeah. God, Edward."

"Look at me. I want to see you, sweetheart. I want to see what I'm doing to you."

I continue to cup and squeeze my breasts, and pluck my nipples. I've never been a fan of playing with my own breasts before, or having anyone else play with them for that matter. It's all Edward and his magical sex God powers.

"Hmmm... That feels nice." I hum.

"Are you imagining those are my hands touching you? That those are my fingers pulling and tugging on those little nipples of yours? Lick your fingers, baby."

I suck my fingers into my mouth and get them nice and wet before circling them around my nipples.

"Oh god. Your mouth, Edward. I'm imagining your mouth on me."

I lick my palm and cup my breast, feeling the warm wetness slide over my sensitive flesh, imagining Edward's mouth enveloping my entire breast. I tweak my nipple, visualizing his teeth tugging on the tight bud.

"Baby, you're taking all my fun away," Edward says.

I look at him through heavy lidded eyes and see that he has a cute little pout on his face. I can't really take him seriously though because he's naked. And hard. And touching himself.

"You're so hot." I blurt.

He grins and starts to slowly run his hands over his stomach and chest. His dick is hard and pulsing with anticipation. I can see the little bead of pre-cum on the tip and I want nothing more than to swipe my tongue through the slit, lapping at the fluid there.

"Edward..." I moan.

"Yeah, baby?"

"Now what are you going to do with me?"

"Hmmm... What shall I do to you?" He runs his fingers along his jaw, contemplating.

"Oh god! Please," I beg.

"You have some lube, sweetheart?"

I swallow and nod vigorously, practically leaping from the chair. I grab the small bottle of watermelon flavored lube out of my little black bag and rush back to the chair.

"Put your legs over the arms of your chair, I want you spread wide fucking open for me."

I do as he asks and my hands start to shake, practically floating over my skin as I'm unsure what to do with them at this point. My breathing is fast and loud.

"Shhh... Calm down, baby. I'm gonna take such good care of you. Squirt some of the lube on your fingers."

I flick the cap open and pour some out onto the tips of my fingers. Some drizzles down into my belly button and starts to trickle down my stomach. I gasp at the sensation. What is this man doing to me? I've never felt this way before.

"Are your fingers dripping wet, baby?"

"Yesssss!"

"Good, I want you to gently rub your pussy from bottom to top, slowly."

I drop my hand between my legs and slowly drag my fingertips upwards, inserting my middle finger just slightly into my entrance.

"I see that. I see you fingering yourself, you dirty little slut."

I inhale sharply. I never thought being called that would be something I'd enjoy, but as Edward is proving to me, there are many things I didn't know about myself.

"Rub your clit. Rub slow, firm circles until you can't take it anymore."

I'm a panting mess. I can feel sweat beading along my hairline. My heart feels like it may very well beat right out of my chest. And I'm making more noise than I ever have while being intimate with someone.

"Ohhhh..." I only make three or four rotations with my super slick fingers before I shatter. "Ohhhh... My God. Fuck!"

My body is shaking with the force of that orgasm. The best orgasm I have ever experienced.

"Fuck, baby. That was fucking amazing. I wish I was there to feel your pussy. I want to feel it clench my fingers and my tongue. I'm fucking aching to slam my rock hard cock into your sweet little pussy. Unghh..."

Edward has a tight grip on his dick, pulling and twisting. I want to do that.

"Yeah? I want you to do it too, baby."

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Fuck yeah you did. Don't hold back, tell me."

"Oh, umm... I want to lick you. Taste you. I want to feel you pulse in my mouth."

"Fuck..." Edwards moans, his hands picking up speed. "Stop! Stop, baby girl, stop. Oh fuck!"

I bring my knees down from the arms of the chair and curl them into my chest, "I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?"

"Fuck no, no way. I just want to cum inside of you. Grab that dildo, baby. I'm gonna fuck you good, right the fuck now. And put your fucking legs back up on the arms. Now."

I do as he asks and grab the fake peen that's lying next to me. I squirt some lube on the tip and rub it down the length of the dildo and wait for Edward to tell me what to do.

"Turn it on. Turn it up as high as it will go and then rub the head over your nipples."

The strong vibrations shoot straight to my core. I arch my back and have to fight the urge to close my legs. I need some friction.

"Suck it now, baby. Suck my cock into that sexy mouth of yours."

I pop the tip of the dildo into my mouth and moan. I swirl my tongue around the ridge, and I imagine it's Edward's dick sliding between my lips. I imagine the satiny flesh covering the hard as steel muscle underneath. I imagine that he smells like man and soap.

"Deeper. Take my cock all the down into your throat."

I slide the dildo as far into my mouth as I can without gagging. I push and pull it out of my mouth a few times before slowly pushing it further down my throat. I gag. Saliva starts to drip down my chin.

"Fuck. That's so hot. You don't even know how badly I wish I was standing in front of you right now. I'd fuck that mouth of yours real good."

I moan and start to push the dildo down my throat again. I breathe through my nose and manage to not gag this time.

"Would you let me do that, baby? Would you let me fuck your mouth?"

I nod and pull the dildo out of my mouth, licking the residual saliva and lube from my lips.

"I want you inside of me, Edward."

"Take it, baby. Take my cock and put it where you want it."

I lower the dildo and start to rub it up and down the length of my slit, paying extra attention to my clit. I imagine Edward hovering over me, his muscles bunched tightly in anticipation as he thrusts his dick back and forth through my wet folds, tapping my clit roughly with his head on every up stroke.

"You're gonna cum again, aren't you, sweetheart? Do it. Do it now. Give it to me."

I press and hold the head of the dildo over my clit and fall apart once again, "Oh fuck, fuck. Edward, fuck. So good. Oh god."

"Fuck, baby girl. I want you. Now. Put my cock in your dripping pussy."

I slide the faux dick into my opening and just hold it there. The vibrations have my super sensitive pussy clenching and twitching again. I'm on the verge of cumming once more.

"I can see your pussy squeezing my cock. I need to move. I need to feel your walls dragging along my length."

I pull the dildo out until just the head remains inside of me and then slowly push it back in. I set a slow rhythm, making sure to angle the dildo just right so that it hits my g-spot on the way in and my clit on the way out. I've never given myself this much pleasure with this toy before. Instead of watching what I'm doing to myself, I look up and watch Edward.

"So hot. So good, baby. Fuck! I wish I was there. I bet your pussy is so wet, so warm, so tight. I'd fuck you all night."

He's pumping his hand up and down his dick. It's erotic. It's intoxicating. It's sexy as fuck.

"Edward?"

"Yeah, beautiful girl?"

"Fuck me."

"Whatever you want, baby. Flip over. Get on your hands and knees."

I quickly turn over. My knees are on the seat cushion, ass in the air, and I rest one arm along the back of the chair and curve my torso to the side so that I can rest my head on the arm. I want to be able to see Edward.

"Damn, look at that ass. Now ride my fucking cock, baby."

I feel like I'm playing Twister. I hold the dildo upright on the cushion with my free hand and lower myself down, sliding down the length of the rubber wannabe dick.

"Fuck yeah. Bounce, baby, bounce on my cock. I want to see your ass jiggle. Would you let me fuck that ass, sweetheart?"

I don't answer. I've never been interested in anal sex but I'm fairly certain I'd let this man do anything he wanted to me.

"Faster," Edward demands.

"Oh god. Mmm..."

"Fuck. Turn around again, baby. I want to see your beautiful face when I make you cum."

I turn back around and flop down on the recliner. My breathing is heavy and my heart is racing. I can feel the flush on my cheeks, my neck, my chest, all the way down to the tips of my breasts.

"Don't give up on me now, baby. I'm not done with you yet. Bring your ass to the edge of the chair and plant your feet flat on the ground."

I slouch down, positioning my body as he asked.

"Spread those legs, I need room for my cock."

I spread my legs and push the dildo back into me.

"I can't get enough of you, sweet girl. Fuck yourself. Fuck yourself fast and hard while imagining my cock buried deep inside your tight little pussy."

"Edward... Oh my... I'm gonna... I need to... Fuck!"

"Not yet, baby girl. Prop your right leg up on the chair. I need a better view of my cock thrusting into you."

I prop my leg up as instructed and bring my arm underneath my leg, holding the vibrator from the bottom so as to give Edward an unobstructed view of what I'm doing.

"Yeah, just like that. God, you're so fucking sexy. I wish I could touch you right now."

"Mmm... I can't... Edward, I need to cum. Please!"

I try to focus on him, his breathing has picked up and his hand is furiously pumping and twisting his dick, up and down, up and down. His face is pure sex. The vein on his forehead is pulsing and by the look of sheer pleasure on his face, I'd say that it's safe to assume he's going to cum soon.

"You gonna give it to me, Bella? Come on, baby, fucking give it to me. Oh fuck!"

"Yeah, yeah, oh God, yes!" I practically sob as my third orgasm rips through me.

"Fucking hell, babe."

I drop the dildo as soon as my orgasm passes. I feel boneless, like jelly. My face is tingling. My fingers are numb and I think my toes may very well be permanently curled from this adventure in ecstasy. I grin lazily at Edward. He's sprawled out in his beanbag hammock thingamajig. His cock is limp and lying on his thigh. He's got spurts of cum running down his stomach. And he looks beautiful.

"Jesus, Edward, you've been holding out on me. Why the heck did we wait so long to do this?" I ask.

He chuckles at me, "Because you're a prude, babe."

"Am not!" I scoff.

He gives me that look that says it all but he speaks anyway, "Really, Bella? Really?"

"Alright fine, I'm a prude. But that..." I hum in appreciation. "That was fucking amazing."

"Fuck yeah, it was. I knew you had a dirty little slut hiding in there somewhere," he smirks.

I roll my eyes, "You'll be home tomorrow? I miss you."

"Yup, tomorrow. I miss you, too, babe. And we will be re-enacting this little soiree for real," he says, wiggling his eyebrows.

I swallow hard, "Well, as much as I'd love to stay and chat, I really need to go clean up."

"Oh, I see how it is, use me and my dirty words to get yourself off and then run," he pouts.

"You know, it's really hard to take you seriously when you are naked and have cum dripping down onto your balls."

He flips me the bird, "It's a good thing I love you."

"I love you, too. See you tomorrow." I say, blowing him a kiss.

"Love you," he says, pretending to catch my kiss and put it on his dick.

I roll my eyes at him again but smile before clicking end on our Skype call. I sit back and think about how much of myself I've held back. Jesus! And how much Edward has held back. After tonight though, e has knocked down my walls of insecurity and I'm looking forward to exploring more of this side of myself with him.

* * *

**Hosts' note: Show the author some love by submitting a review. Please don't leave hints or theories about the identity of the author, or ask them to contact you—we're an anonymous contest, and this may lead to disqualification.**

** Don't forget to add us to author alert to be notified of new stories. Want more info? Follow our twitter account at DirtyTalkEdward**

**Public voting: August 13 2013 to 27 August 2013.**


End file.
